1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-generating device, a backlight assembly having the light generating device, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light generating device capable of enhancing brightness, brightness uniformity and color reproducibility, a backlight assembly having the light generating device, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing apparatus processes data in the form of electrical signals. A display apparatus converts the data that is processed by the information processing apparatus into an image. The display apparatus may be a cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus, etc.
Of the different types of display apparatuses, the LCD apparatus displays images by using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules.
The LCD apparatus often requires a light source in order to display the image. The light source may be a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), etc.
Most of the conventional LCD apparatuses typically include the CCFL. However, recently, LED and FFL are coming to be widely used as the light source for LCD apparatuses. Although LED has its advantages over the conventional CCFL light source, it also has disadvantages in that a display apparatus employing an LED light source typically has a light with low brightness uniformity, low brightness, and low color reproducibility compared to a display apparatus employing the CCFL.
A method is desired for enhancing the brightness uniformity, brightness, and color reproducibility of display apparatuses employing LED as light sources.